


STRONG - Rick Grimes x Reader x Daryl Dixon

by IKyloRenI



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alexandria - Freeform, Alexandria Safe-Zone, Anorexia, Blood, Daryl Dixon x Reader, Daryl Dixon/Reader - Freeform, Daryl/You, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, Horror, Love, Pre-Alexandria Safe-Zone, Prison, Rick Grimes x Reader, Rick Grimes/Reader - Freeform, Rick/You, Risers, Romance, Scythe, Sexual Content, Walkers, selfharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IKyloRenI/pseuds/IKyloRenI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N:Next chapter should be out the 25th of February</p><p>(Y/n) (L/n), a girl who has panic attacks, selfharm problems, and also anorexia, in a world full of risers, that man called them walkers? But how is a girl like that supposed to live in a world like that? Will she survive, or be taken down by the undead? Or worse, humans.</p><p>Rick Grimes x Reader</p><p>Daryl Dixon x Reader</p><p>TW:Reader has panic attacks, anorexia and selfharms</p>
            </blockquote>





	STRONG - Rick Grimes x Reader x Daryl Dixon

**Author's Note:**

> So I put this BEFORE Alexandria, and in the prison because I thought it'd be better. But anyway, you're welcome to complain in the comments!

"I'm tired of trying, I'm tired of crying, yeah, I'm smiling. But inside, I'm dying."

~

Run.

Run.

Run!

"(Y/n)! Run! Just Run! Don't look back no matter what!" a woman screamed,

Her mother.

"I.. I can't leave you! I told dad I'd protect you..!" the twenty-five year old said to her mother, her breathing was fast and tears was rolling down her (s/c) cheeks, they was searching through an old gas station and (Y/n) made the mistake of turning her head and leaving her mother in a room by herself.

One mistake.

Never again.

"I'm bit! Please! Just do this! Vincent!! Get her out of here!" she screamed at (Y/n)'s boyfriend.

Vincent took one look at her mother with worry and got up, grabbing (Y/n) by her waist,

"No! You can't do this! Vincent let go!! Mom!!"

...

(Y/n) jumped up from where she was laying- and sleeping, until a nightmare woke her up.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Bitch?" Vincent asked her,

He's changed,

Since her mother died, it has been at least a year,

And Vincent has changed, he'd hit her, blame her over everything, say it's her fault her mother died, everything.

"Nightmare.." (Y/n) said, looking down, and avoiding Vincent's eye's.

"What'd I tell you to call me?!" he half yells, and she stays quiet for a moment, and that got her smacked, right across her face.

"Answer me!" He yells this time,

"S.. Sir.." She said to him, tugging on her long sleeves that were hiding a lot of memories.

"Good girl." He says and smirks,

...

Vincent was around six foot one, with short black hair, and chocolate brown eye's, (Y/n) met him in high school, and grew close. But, everyone changes, right?

...

"You, what's your name?" The man who said his name was Rick asked (Y/n), she had bruises all over her body but the sleeves covered them, except the ones on her face, a black eye and a cut on her cheek from Vincent beating her,

Vincent had found a prison, but the gates were locked, a man named Rick opened the gates for them as risers was surrounding them, and also held a gun to their heads.

"(Y/n)." Vincent answered for her and Rick looked at him as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you have a camp?" Rick asks the both of them. (Y/n) stayed quiet as she let Vincent answer for the both.

"No, we're on our own, have been for a while.." he tells Rick.

"Well, I need to ask three questions.. For the both of you." he says to Vincent.

"Oh, um. Of course go ahead and ask me." He replied to him.

"How many walkers have you killed?" Rick asks,

"Walkers.." (Y/n) says to herself and Vincent glares at her "Shut the hell up no ones talking to you." Vincent quickly says which makes her look down avoiding eye contact with the both of them, 

Rick looks at him and then to her scanning her face and body, seeing how small she is and how much stronger Vincent looks, he was slowly piecing it together.

"Sorry man, girl doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut, you call em' walkers? We call them risers, anyway, I don't know how many I've killed, haven't thought of keeping track." Vincent says with a smirk,

Rick just stares him down his brows furrowed and his fist clenched to his sides, one on his gun. But he restrained himself,  
"How many people have you killed?" He asks.

"Ha, what kinda questions that? None man. I don't kill people." Vincent says and glances at (Y/n) with a warning.

"And why?" Rick asks his final question to Vincent,

"Why? I don't follow.." Vincent says, Rick just shakes his head and looks to (Y/n)

"How many walkers have-"

"Same amount." Vincent answers again for her. "And people, she's killed two. Why? 'Cause she's a bitch. Man we need to get away from her, she's crazy, she's even tried to kill me.." Vincent says now taking a step back from (Y/n).

Her eye's was wide with fear, unbelievable. He was trying to get her killed.

How low.

How pathetic.

"W.. What? I.. I haven't-!"

Whack-!

She was sent to the ground by Vincent,

Rick sighed and pointed the gun at her,

This can't be happening-

No-

Blam-!!

She opened her eye's and saw Vincent laying on the ground beside her clutching his leg,

He shot him.

Rick shot Vincent.

"Men like you," Rick began speaking as he walked up to Vincent, griping the front of his shirt. "Make." Punch. "Me." Punch. "Sick." and there Vincent was, finally being put in his place.

"Beating women your thing?" he asks Vincent, and when he doesn't answer Rick opens the prison gates, throwing a bloody Vincent out on the ground. The risers was on him in second.

"Wait! No you can't just kill him!" (Y/n) yells and runs to open the gates again even though it was too late, but Rick grabbed her waist holding her back as the risers ate at Vincent, tearing the flesh from his bones.

"Its too late, you don't need him." Rick tells her.

After a moment, (Y/n) stops reaching out to Vincent when his screams die down to nothing, she falls to the ground, and Rick releases her then, tears start falling slowly down her face.

Rick could feel how small she was when he was holding her, he could feel all her ribs and her back bone when she was against him..

...

A girl with blonde hair and blue eye's with a baby in her arms put a plate in front of (Y/n). "Here," she says. "You need to eat, keep your strength up.." she said.

When (Y/n) didn't answer the blonde sat down across from her bouncing the little girl on her knee.

"My names Beth," She says, "and this is Judith." Beth says smiling at the baby.

(Y/n) looked up at her and to the baby but looked straight back down not saying a word, and not eating.

Beth looked at her worryingly and Rick and another man came in with a crossbow, he had kindly long brown hair and a vest with Angel wings on the back of them on.

Rick looked at (Y/n) and then to Beth, nodding at her, Beth looks once more at (Y/n) and takes the baby and leaves.

Rick takes the place that Beth was sitting across from her, while the archer just leaned against the doorway not saying a word.

"You need to eat." Rick says, and sighs when she don't. "This is Daryl Dixon." he says referring to the archer. "He helps run this place." he says.

Still no talking.

Rick sighs looking down and then back up at her.

"Why'd you have to kill him?" (Y/n) speaks in a whisper, her voice cracking slowly, and Rick just looked at her.

"He was dangerous, he beat you. Why would you want him still here?" he asks.

"BUT WHY LIKE THAT?!" (Y/n) yells, tears now running down her face again. She shook her head when Daryl had his hands on his crossbow worried she'd do something, and Rick put his hand up at him. "Why like that.. Being.. Being eaten by risers.." she whispers. "You had no right to end his life like that." (Y/n) said, now speaking up and stood up, Daryl took his crossbow off his back.

"You think I wanted to?" Rick asks her. "End a man's life? No, but I will not let him put my people in danger, not my kids. You can leave and die out there, or stay. There's food, water, shelter. You can stay here. Just think about it, and eat." he says and stands. Rick and Daryl both leave the room and (Y/n) in silence to her own thoughts, and she hated it.

...

A couple hours later, Rick re-entered the room, seeing her food untouched, and (Y/n) pacing the room until he came in. "Have you decided?" Rick asks her.

"I.. I'm staying.." She answers,

Not like she had a choice.

Vincent's gone.  
Mom's gone.  
Dad's gone.

She had no one, and couldn't leave and survive on her own.

Rick nodded, "Alright.. Follow me." He says taking another glance at the uneaten food and started walking out, (Y/n) following closely behind. "You didn't eat." Rick says. It wasn't a question. (Y/n) just shrugged and spoke. "No." she simply says, Rick shakes his head, 'She's getting weaker.' he thought as he glanced back at her and she wasn't following as fast.

He takes her to a cell, "You'll be staying in here." He says.

'In a cell? They're going to try to lock me up?' She thinks starting to panic a little, Rick seen.

"We don't shut them. We wouldn't." He trys to reassure her. She just nods.

Again.

Rick looks at her and continues on, "Remember, your cell number is 108, alright?"

Nods.

Rick shakes his head. "Are you hungry?" he asks her.

"No.." She tells him, though her stomach was hurting because of how hungry she actually was.

"I know you are, but I won't push it. For now." He tells her.

They walk keep walking and pass a lot of people, amazing how many people was there,

Still alive.

They go out of cell block A, and go down the hall a long ways turning a lot, and (Y/n) was getting nervous, afraid he was taking her somewhere to hurt her, or something worse,

Kill her,

Rape her,

Give her to risers,

The thoughts kept coming and she wanted to stop.

But he stopped first, in front of a wooden door, they walk in and it's a-

Library?

She didn't think that they would have one here.

"Carol." Rick says pulling her out of her thoughts, "This is, (Y/n). I've told you about her." He says to a woman with grey short hair wearing a red shirt that came up to her elbows and black genes with combat boots,

By the way she looked at her, (Y/n) could tell that she already knew about Vincent and what he done to her.

"Oh, hi. I'm Carol." The woman says with a smile on her face, (Y/n) just gave her a small smile and nodded.

"I need you to show her around, me, Daryl and Michonne are going on a run-" He gets interrupted,

"W... Wait, let me go with you.." (Y/n) said and Rick looks at her, his eyebrow raised, "I.. I always had to go on runs for Vincent.. I can take care of myself and won't fall behind or put anyone in danger.." She told him, both of them was looking at her,

Rick looked her up and down, seeing how small she is, "Ok, but before we go, you have to eat something. You'll put yourself in danger if you're weak and won't eat."

(Y/n) thought for a moment and hesitated but nodded, "Ok.." She replies to him.

...

Rick got Beth to get her some food, and (Y/n) slowly ate it, but only finished half of it, not feeling like she can eat the rest without making herself throw up.

She thanked Beth for the food giving her a small smile and went to find Rick, when she did he was standing by the car getting it packed up for what they needed,

"Are you ready?" Rick asks her when he seen her coming from behind him,

"Yeah.." She says adjusting the backpack on her shoulders, she hasn't taken it off since she's been there.

"Did you eat?" he asks, and she nods, he sighs shaking his head and continues packing the car, putting one last thing into the car before Daryl and Michonne came out and also put a few things in the car, they all got in

And left the prison gates.


End file.
